


Sleeping Assasins

by theantihero10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantihero10/pseuds/theantihero10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds Clint and Natasha Napping in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Assasins

When Coulson walked into his office, he knew there was something off and, when he looked at his couch, he realized why. Sitting on his couch was the tough-as-nails, red headed, Russian assassin, Natasha Romanov, and the cocky blond haired, blue eyed archer, Clint Barton.

It was normal for Natasha and Clint to hang out in Coulson's office, he was used to the two of them running in and out, laughing or yelling, sometimes they're chasing one another and sometimes they just come to get away. Coulson actually welcomed Clint and Natasha's presence, knowing he was the only one they let their guard down around, besides each other, but this time was different.

Natasha and Clint were asleep on the couch with their feet up on the table, looking more relaxed than Coulson had seen them in a long time. The part that Coulson was most shocked about was the fact that the two were cuddled together. Clint had his arm around Natasha's shoulders and she had her face buried in Clint's neck with her legs draped across arms her arms circling around his waist. They looked like they fell asleep talking and waiting for Coulson.

Coulson smiled softly at the two assassins before walking over to his desk and beginning to write field reports for the last two missions he handled.

* * *

It was around six or seven o'clock when Clint and Natasha slowly began to wake up, making Coulson smile at how relaxed they looked as they slowly pulled away from each other and began to look around the room, sleepily.

After the two had been awake for a few minutes, Coulson quietly cleared his throat, “Are the two of you hungry?” he asked without looking up.

Natasha turned and gave Coulson a small smile, “A little,” she said. “We came in here to get you because we wanted to grab some lunch and we figured you forgot.”

Coulson sighed, “I did,” he said. “I'm sorry. I had a meeting with Fury, then I came back in here to fill out a few reports, only to find the two of the deadliest people alive cuddled up on my couch.”

Clint and Natasha laughed, “Let's go get dinner,” Clint said.

Coulson nodded and got up, “Let's get pizza,” he said. “I know a place a few blocks away with the best pizza.”

Clint and Natasha nodded, “Okay,” they both said.

“Is this going to become a normal?” Coulson asked, walking around from behind his desk.

Natasha shrugged, “Probably, it's nice in here,” she said.

“And the couch is comfy,” Clint said.

Coulson chuckled and nodded as he led the two assassins out of his office. He understood what the two of them were saying and was happy they were comfortable and trusted him enough to sleep in his office and relax around him.

As he locked his door, Coulson smiled at Clint and Natasha but all he said was, “Then, I'd better bring some pillows and blankets for you.”


End file.
